A Missed Smile
by YukiNaoi
Summary: "Mengapa Tuhan tak pernah adil padaku, apakah aku akan selalu merasakan kehilangan yang tak pernah berujung ini?" tanya Kurama #WFCAngst2019-FNI


**Disclaimer**

Narutobelongs Masashi Khisimoto. Penulis hanya meminjam Karakter dan tak mengharapkan keuntungan.

 **Genre**

Angst,Family,Tragedy,Hurt/comfort

 **Summary**

"Mengapa Tuhan tak pernah adil padaku, apakah aku akan selalu merasakan kehilangan yang tak pernah berujung ini?" tanya Kurama

#WFCAngst2019-FNI

 **Warning**!

AU,miss typo (s),OOC,EYD kacau, human Kurama,children Naruto,cerita aneh dan hancur,etc.

Di siang hari yang terik,terlihat sepasang adik-kakak yang nampak asik bermain bersama. Mereka bahkan,tak sadar bahwa sekarang sudah hampir jam 1 siang.

"Apakah kau senang?" Tanya sang kakak sambil melihat kearah adiknya. Dia begitu bahagia melihat senyum sang adik yang tak luntur sejak tadi.

"Hu'um." Anak kecil itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat, "Aku bahagia sekali hari ini,apalagi ada Kurama-nii yang menemani ku." Ucap anak kecil tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mereka terus bercanda gurau hingga tak terasa matahari sudah ingin beranjak dari singsananya. Karena merasa sudah sangat terlambat untuk pulang mereka memutuskan untuk beranjak pulang. Di perjalanan pulang.

 **Kruyuuukk** ~

Tersentak kaget karena mendengar suara tersebut, "Bunyi apa ya itu?" Tanya Kurama sambil menengok kearah adiknya yang menunduk malu.

"Suara apa,Naru ga ada dengar," Elak anak kecil itu yang ternyata bernama Naruto.

Sambil mengusap kepala adiknya dengan lembut, "Naruto lapar? Mau makan apa? Biar nii-san yang traktir." Tanya Kurama pada Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sungguh?" Pertanyaan penuh harap dilontarkan Naruto untuk sang kakak, "Nii-san bakal mentraktir ku apapun?" Matanya berbinar cerah membayangkan beberapa mangkuk ramen yang akan masuk kedalam perutnya.

" _Kawaii, beruntung sekali aku memiliki adik semanis Naruto," Pikir Kurama._

Bukannya menjawab, Kurama hanya menanggukkkan kepalanya. Hal tersebut,membuat Naruto sangat senang sampe melompat-lompat kecil.

"Nii-san,Naruto pengen makan ramen~" Naruto merengek sambil menggerakkan tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan sang kakak.

"Kurama nii-san~"

''Ha'i ha'i, kita bakal makan ramen tapi, dimana kedai ramen terdekat dari sini?" Kurama sama sekali tak bisa mengatakan ' _Tidak_ ' pada adik satu-satunya itu.

"Hmmm" Dahi Naruto berkerut sambil mengingat-ingat nama kedai ramen yang pernah dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya, "Kata teman Naru,ramen yang paling enak itu ada di tempat Ayame nee-san.'' Kata Naruto setelah berpikir keras.

"Namanya Kedai Ichiraku Naru," Jelas Kurama yang disambut baik oleh Naruto.

- **lol** -

Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi kesana sebelum kembali kerumah.

" _Sudah jam segini," Pikir Kurama, "entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk."_

Kurama merasa ada yang dilupakan selama mereka bermain di taman. Mereka memutuskan untuk segera bergegas pulang agar apa yang dipikirkan oleh salah satu dari mereka tak pernah terjadi. Nampak seorang pria senja lari terburu-buru ke arah mereka.

"Akhirnya, aku menemukan kalian," Ujar pria tersebut sambil menormalkan nafasnya.

Kedua anak dihadapan pria senja tersebut mengerutkan dahinya bingung, mengapa pria ini sangat terburu-buru.

' _'Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting?'' Pikir kedua anak tersebut._

"Ada apa paman? Apakah ada hal yang penting" Tanya sang kakak kepada pria senja yang merupakan tetangga sebelah rumahnya.

"Sudah tak ada waktu lagi. Sekarang kalian ikut aku!" Jawab paman.

Mereka tambah bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tapi, sudah keburu di sela.

"Lebih baik kalian ikut aku sekarang," Tukas pria tersebut sambil menarik tangan kedua anak yang sudah dianggap sebagai keponakannya sendiri.

Hening.

Satu kata yang melingkupi mereka selama perjalanan, tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan ataupun menanyakan apa yang sudah terjadi. Pikiran mereka berkelana memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

Mengumpulkan keberanian yang ada, salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Paman ada apa? Mengapa kita harus terburu-buru? Semuanya baik-baik saja kan?"

"Hahhh," Menngehela napas dengan pelan. "Paman harap juga begitu, Ku. Kalian berdo'a saja supaya agar tidak ada hal yang buruk." Bukan jawaban seperti ini yang diharapakan oleh dirinya, dia ingin kepastian untuk menghilangkan firasat yang menyerangnya saat ini.

"Ku-nii, ada apa? Kita ingin kemana? Bukan kah kita ingin pulang?" Pertanyaan sang adik menyadarkannya yang sempat melamun karena memikirkan firasat yang dirasakan olehnya.

Bingung, itu yang dilanda Kurama saat ini. Apa yang harus dijawab oleh Kurama, pikiran Kurama saat ini sungguh kacau belum lagi firasat yang dirasakan makin menguat.

"Tak apa,semua baik-baik saja" Jawab Kurama sambil mengusap lembut kepala Naruto.

" _Yah, ku harap baik-baik saja." harap Kurama._

- **lol** -

Rumah sakit Konoha. Warna putih yang dominan tentang gedung ini, para perawat dan dokter hilir mudik kesana kemari. Banyak keluarga berharap cemas tentang kesehatan orang terdekatnya.

"Paman,kenapa kita disini? Memangnya siapa yang sakit?" Tanya Kurama.

Perasaannya sudah sangat kacau saat ini, semua kemungkinan buruk sudah dia pikirkan.

Pria senja tersebut menatap Kurama dan Naruto dengan gusar, dia sungguh gelisah ingin mengungkapkan kebenaran yang ada, "Hahhh," Hela dia. "Ku harap kalian kuat mendengarnya, tapi lebih baik kita tunggu dokter keluar dari ruang UGD" Jawab pria itu sambil menepuk bahu Kurama dengan pelan.

"Apa maksud pa-" Ucap Kurama yang terhenti karena ada seorang dokter yang mendekat kearah mereka.

 **Tap** **Tap** **Tap**

Suara langkah kaki sang dokter yang mendekat seakan membawa pertanda yang tak diharapkan oleh siapa pun. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kedua tangan Kurama, bahkan Naruto yang masih kecil pun bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Dengan keluarga terdekat korban?" Tanya dokter tersebut ketika sampai di depan mereka.

"Saya hanya tetangga mereka,sedangkan kedua anak di sebelah saya ini merupakan anak-anak dari mereka. Apakah semua baik-baik saja dok?" Ungkap sekaligus tanya yang dilayangkan kepada dokter tersebut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi disini? Jelaskan padaku. Aku ingin tau kebenarannya" Ucap Kurama yang benar-benar kebingungan dengan situasi yang ada,"Paman jangan menutupi semuanya,aku ingin kebenaran." Sela Kurama saat dirasa tak akan mendapat sebuah titik jelas dari permasalahan yang ada.

"Hahhh" Sambil mengumpulkan keberanian pria senja tersebut memegang kedua bahu Kurama,"Sebenarnya paman mencari kalian berdua karena,orang tua kalian mengalamai kecelakaan saar mencari kalian. Mereka benar-benar panik saat tau kalian tak ada di rumah. Paman harap,kau Kurama sebagai anak tertua bisa menerima semua kenyataan yang ada" Ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum getir karena, harus menyampaikan berita ini.

 **DEG**

Kurama berharap apa yang didengar olehnya saat ini hanya kebohongan belaka, pasti orang tuanya sedang bercanda saat ini. Mereka pasti sedang mengerjai dirinya dan Naruto.

"Hahahahaha... Paman pasti bercanda kan? Katakan kalo paman saat ini sedang bercanda, katakan paman!" Teriak Kurama, dia tak ingin mempercayai hal ini.

"Kaa-san,Tou-san" ucap Naruto lirih yang mulai terisak.

"Tidak Naru, tadi paman hanya sedang bercanda. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang mengerjai kita, jadi jangan menangis oke." bujuk Kurama ketika mengetahui Naruto mulai menangis.

"Maaf karena menyela, tapi saya turut berduka karena kami tak dapat menyelamatkan nyawa korban. Pendarahan, dan luka yang dialami oleh mereka itu terlalu serius. Sekali lagi kami minta maaf, kami telah melakukan yang terbaik." ujar dokter tersebut sambil menundukkan kepala penuh penyesalan.

Lutut Kurama lemas tak dapat menopang berat badannya lagi, dia butuh sandaran saat ini tapi, kepada siapa. Takdir sudah berkata lain apa yang tak diinginkan pun terjadi. Dia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam sambil memeluk Naruto yang meraung memanggil kedua orangtuanya yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu. Rasanya Kurama ingin menyusul mereka tapi, masih ada Naruto yang harus dia jaga.

-lol-

2 minggu setelah pemakaman. Rasanya baru seperti kemarin dia bercanda gurau bersama kedua orangtuanya tapi, sekarang hanya sisa dia dengan adiknya saja.

Kurama memutuskuan untuk menempati rumah peninggalan kedua orang tuanya bersama sang adik. Meskipun, sudah ditawari untuk pindah ke rumah kerabatnya Kurama menolaknya. Dia ingin hidup mandiri, lagipula dia juga masih sekolah dan ada kerja sampingan yang sudah dijalani sejak 2 tahun yang lalu yang tak bisa dia lepas begitu saja.

Sekarang tak ada lagi Kurama yang ramah,tak ada lagi Kurama yang murah senyum, tak ada lagi Kurama yang ceria. Sekarang hanya ada Kurama yang pemarah, tempramental, dan dingin tak tersentuh. Bahkan oleh adiknya sendiri.

 _"Andaikan saat itu kami tidak ke taman,apakah mereka masih ada saat ini? Andaikan saat itu kami ijin terlebih dahulu pasti semua ini hanya sekedar mimpi buruk." Pikir Kurama sambil termenung di dalam kamar._ Hidup Kurama benar-benar berubah 180 derajat, semua kacau dan tak ada yang terurus. Prestasi yang dimiliki olehnya mengalami penurunan, kinerja dirinya saat kerja sampingan guna menghidupi dirinya dan adiknya juga kacau. Tak ada yang sesuai semua kacau.

" _Semua ini salah Naruto,ya ini semua gara-gara Naruto." Pikir Kurama penuh amarah._

Karena rasa kehilangan yang dialaminya tak bisa membuat dia berpikir secara rasional. Semua kesalahan dilimpahkan kepada adiknya yang baru berusia 7 tahun. Kurama tak menyadari jika, semua yang terjadi sudah ditentukan dan tak ada yang bisa mencegahnya.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

"Ku-nii"

Tak ada balasan

''Ku-nii"

Masih tak ada balasan

''Kurama nii-san ayo, main ke taman"

Naruto masih berharap bila Kurama mau menemaninya bermain, dia masih setia menunggu di depan pintu kamar Kurama.

"Kurama nii-"

"PERGI!!"

Tubuh Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar bentakan dari Kurama, selama ini dia tak pernah dibentak atau pun dikasari.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, semua gara-gara dirimu. Andai saat itu kau tidak mengajak untuk pergi ke taman Kaa-san dan Tou-san pasti masih hidup saat ini. Pergi! Menjauh dari hidupku!"

Naruto hanya bisa diam mematung mendengar segala amukan dari Kurama,dia tidak paham apa salahnya, kenapa dia harus dimarahi oleh kakak satu-satunya.

" _Mungkin Ku-nii sedang ada masalah, lebih baik aku ke taman sendiri," Pikir polos Naruto._

Pada akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman sendiri. Pamannya sedang keluar membeli kebutuhan sehari hari jadi,tidak bisa menemaninya main.

- **lol** -

Kurama masih terduduk diam di dalam kamarnya, dia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada. Sekarang hanya ada dia dan Naruto. Tubuhnya tersentak kaget menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

" _Apa yang baru saja ku lakukan. Pasti Naruto sangat membenci ku saat ini. Dasar Kurama bodoh,"_ Kurama hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya saja.

Dengan tergesa-gesa dia keluar kamar untuk mencari adiknya, ke kamar Naruto sudah dicari, halaman belakang, ruang tamu, hanya tinggal di ruang makan yang belum didatangi.

Di ruang makan dia tak ada sama sekali melihat tanda-tanda ada Naruto disana. Saat ingin meninggalkan ruang makan, dia menumakan note yang ditempel dikulkas.

" _Kurama,paman pergi ke luar sebentar. Ada beberapa kebituhan yang harus paman beli."_

Kurama bingung harus mencari kemana lagi, seluruh penjuru rumah sudah dia cari tapi, tetap saja dia tak menemukan keberadaan Naruto.

Di istirahatkan tubuhnya yang mulai merasa lelah karena habis berkeliling mencari Naruto.

 _"Dimana kamu,Naru? Jangan membuat nii-san khawatir," Batin Kurama kalut._ Rambut yang mulanya rapi sekarang sudah berantakan, peluh membasahi seluruh badan Kurama. Pikiran buruk sudah mulai diandai-andai oleh dirinya.

"Ah" Tubuhnya tersentak kaget karena menyadari sesuatu.

 _"Taman, ya taman pasti Naruto ada disana." Pikir Kurama_.

Kurama pun beranjak dari tempat istirahatnya, sekarang dia harus ke taman guna menemukan Naruto.

 **-lol-**

Tak dipedulikan olehnya kakinya yang mulai terasa sakit karena, sejak tadi dia paksa untuk berlari. Tak dihiraukannya pejalan kaki yang tak sengaja dia tabrak. Sekarang dipikirannya hanya fokus untuk menemukan Naruto.

 _"Naruto dimana kamu?" Rapal Kurama_.

Di edarkan pandanganya ke penjuru arah untuk menemukan Naruto. Bahkan tak sedikit pengunjung taman yang telah ditanyai guna menemukan Naruto.

Dilangkah kan lagi kakinya untuk mencari Naruto, saat ingin keluar dari taman Kurama melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenal, disana dia melihat Naruto berjalan pelan di seberang jalan.

"Naruto" Teriak Kurama

Naruto tampak begitu bahagia karena melihat Kurama ada diseberang jalan. Tanpa memperhatikan keadaan jalan yang memang lumayan ramai, Naruto langsung bergegas menyebrang untuk bisa bersama Kurama.

Semua terasa begitu cepat, Kurama bahkan belum bisa mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bukankah tadi Naruto baik-baik saja kenapa... Kenapa sekarang dia malah terbaring lemah di jalanan dengan tubuh penuh luka.

Dengan lunglai Kurama mulai menghampiri Naruto yang saat ini dikerubungi oleh pejalan kaki yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi. Kaki Kurama lemas tak dapat menopang berat badannya saar melihat kondisi Naruto, air mata yang sejak tadi dia tahan sekarang mulai menetes. Kurama hanya bisa terduduk lemas di samping tubuh Naruto.

Ditaruh kepala Naruto di atas pahanya dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Diusap lembut rambut pirang Naruto yang sekarang sudah berwarna merah pekat, bahkan dia bisa mencium bau anyir dari darah yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

''Naruto bangun, hei bangun. Kalo kau bangun nii-san akan menraktir mu apapun" Ucap Kurama sambil terisak

"Nii-san"

Terdengar suara lirih yang membuat Kurama memiliki setitik harapan bahwa Naruto akan hidup.

"Na naruto, tenang ka kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu... Ambulannya akan segera datang" Ujar Kurama sambil mencoba tersenyum meskipun, air matanya masih menetes.

"Na...Uhuk...Naru...Uhuk...P-punya per...uhuk..mintaan ter... Uhuk...Akhir..." Ujar Naruto dengan terbata-bata karena nafasnya yang mulai terputus-putus.

Tangan mungil Naruto mencoba untuk meraih pipi Kurama tetapi gagal, Kurama yang melihat hal itu memutuskan untuk mendekatkan kepalanya agar dapat dijangkau oleh Naruto.

"Apa yang kau katakan, nii-san yakin kalo Naru nanti bakal sehat. Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh." Bukan niatnya untuk berkata seperti itu, tapi Kurama yakin bahwa dia akan merasa kehilangan lagi.

"Uhuk" nafas Naruto sudah terasa berat "Naru mohon nii, setelah ini Naru harap nii-san mau tersenyum lagi. Berjanjilah nii," Selesai sudah, tangan mungil yang tadi memegang pipi Kurama dengan lembut sekarang telah tergolek lemah. Kelopak mata mungilnya menyembunyikan keindahan warna mata Naruto untuk selamanya.

"Nii-san janji... Nii-san janji." Gumam Kurama berulang kali sambil terisak.

Kurama tak perduli dengan bajunya yang sekarang penuh dengan darah dari Naruto, dia hanya berharap Naruto bangun dan tersenyum ceria ke arahnya.

"Nii-san mohon bangun Naruto,jangan tinggalkan nii-san," Sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto yang sudah terbujur kaku. Sekarang hanya tinggal raga tanpa jiwa.

"Mengapa Tuhan tak pernah adil padaku, apakah aku akan selalu merasakan rasa kehilangan yang tak berujung ini?" tanya Kurama entah pada siapa, dia hanya bisa menangis menyesali apa yanga ada. Satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya sekarang sudah tiada.

.

.

.

.

 _" Tak ada yang tau kapan kita akan pergi dan tak ada yang tau juga kapan kita akan kembali."_

 **THE** **END**


End file.
